The present invention relates to the mechanism for extending an aerodynamic flap from the trailing edge of a wing, such as on an aircraft. Specifically, the invention relates to a mechanism for extending a slotted type flap in which the mechanism can be housed substantially or entirely within the wing.
Flap mechanisms have been used on the trailing edge of aircraft wings for many years. In a slotted flap, the flap is extended in a downward and aft rotary motion from the trailing edge of the wing. The extended flap provides increased lift for landing and take off. The downward and aft motion of the flap provides an opening between the wing and the flap when the flap is deployed, so that air from the bottom of the wing can be routed to the top of the flap to improve lift.
Many of the existing mechanisms for deploying the flap incorporate substantial mechanisms that extend below the wing surface. For various reasons it would be beneficial to have a flap extension structure that could fit entirely within the wing. Such a structure would improve the aerodynamics of the wing, and would also reduce the observability of the structure to radar by reducing or eliminating surface discontinuities or obstructions.